


Losing sleep

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes wakes Scott after hearing some distrubing sounds. They discuss their future. Does that future include kids?





	Losing sleep

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago I posted my first story! What a year. Thank you everyone for reading. And the amazing comments. Here's another story about our delightful boys. Enjoy!

Reyes lifted his head off the pillow and looked around. That sound couldn’t be normal. He turned his gaze to the ceiling vents as they hissed. All these sounds couldn’t be normal. Something had to be wrong.  
“Scott.” He nudged the man sleeping contently beside him. He hated to wake him but this was an emergency. “Baby, wake up.”

Scott just snuggled further into his pillow. How the man could sleep through an emergency, Reyes didn’t know. He had to try something else. He leaned over and kissed Scott’s cheek.  
“Baby, please.”  
“Sleep”, Scott murmured, not opening his eyes. “Morning.”  
“No. Now. Something is wrong with the ship.”  
That got him opening his eyes and sitting up.

“SAM?”  
“Nothing is wrong.”  
The distant clanking sound that had first woke him sounded again.  
“Then what is that”, he asked.  
Scott stared at him for a couple of seconds before laying back down. He could have sworn he heard Scott mutter something about earth.  
“You’re just going back to sleep? What was that? What did you say?”  
“Lay down, dear.”  
“But---“  
“Lay down and I’ll tell you.”

He laid back down, his back to Scott. Scott wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.  
“Is now really the time? The ship is making weird sounds and you want to cuddle?”  
“I sometimes forget you aren’t used to ships.”  
“I am a pilot, Scott.”  
“Have you ever spent longer than a night on a ship bigger than one of those shuttles I’ve seen you fly?”  
“Yes. Spent over 600---“  
“Besides that. That doesn’t count.”  
“It counts. I spent over six months on the Nexus before leaving. Barely slept though, now that I think about it. With the threat of the scourge and the Kett hanging over our heads, plus the whole upcoming starvation, I’m surprised anyone slept. Then there were all those weird noises of the broken station.” The vents hissed again. “Like those. What is that?”

“Air recycler. Or do you want to breath carbon dioxide?”  
“Not particularly.”  
“Then stop complaining.”  
“How do you sleep with all these noises?”  
“Noise is good. Means the ship is working. Nothing scarier than a silent ship in the darkness of space.”  
“So me being annoyed by that humming is a good thing?”  
“Considering that hum is the engine, yes.”

Scott gently kissed the back of his neck.  
“And stowaways don’t get to complain about the accommodations.”  
“I didn’t stowaway.”  
“What else would you call me walking into my room three hours ago to find you sitting on my bed?”  
He had no response to that so he just lay there, enjoying the feel of Scott’s arms around him. His breathe on his neck. The silence streached into minutes before finally being broken by Scott.

“Does Keema know you’re here?”  
“Yes. It was actually her idea.”  
“Really?”  
He flipped over so he could see Scott. See those beautiful blue eyes.  
“Yes, really. She practically carried me here herself.”  
“Why?”  
“She said I needed rest. Apparently, since I... Well, you know.”

“Took power?” Scott ran a gentle hand down his arm. “Became king of Kadara?”  
“Yes. Even though I don’t claim---“  
“Still. That is who you are now.” Scott kissed him. “Lucky me. I fell in love with a king.”  
“And I fell for a Pathfinder. I think you’ll find I came out better in this instance.”  
“We’ll argue that one when we’re both old and retired.”  
“I’ll still be---“  
“In between visits from our grandkids, of course.”

All the breathe left his body with Scott’s words. Grandkids? And for there to be grandkids, that would mean they had to have...  
“Kids? Us?”  
“Well, they would have to happen for us to have the grandkids.” He frowned and looked away from him. “Excuse me for a moment.”  
Scott escaped his grasp and got up. He walked to his desk and sat down, turning on the computer. Reyes managed to start breathing normally again by the time Scott slipped in beside him again.

“Sorry. Speaking of being the Pathfinder... Where were we”, he asked, placing a hand upon Reyes’s chest.  
“Kids, I believe you said.”  
“Did I?” He flipped Reyes onto his back, straddling him. “Let’s get to work on that.”  
He couldn’t deny it. He loved the feeling of Scott’s lips on his before they moved down to his neck and then his chest. But he had to know what brought up this particular topic. This wasn’t all just Scott joking around. It couldn’t be.

“Scott, stop. Come up here. I need to ask you something.”  
“Spoilsport.” Scott lay beside him again. “Fine. But be quick. We’re in bed, yes.” He ran his hand along his chest. “But sleeping is the last thing on my mind.”  
“Baby, kids?” He went to say more but he saw Scott realized why he was asking.  
“Right before I returned here, I was on a vid call with Addison. The conversation turned to Kennedy and her baby.”  
“Is that why---“

Scott covered his mouth.  
“Let me finish. Please.”  
He nodded and Scott removed his hand.  
“Thank you. She then asked when I would be having my own.”  
“Your own?”  
“Kids, Reyes.” He got up and sat on the side of the bed. “Apparently, it would boost morale big time if the Pathfinders settle down and...”  
“Have kids.”  
“Yeah.”

He didn’t know what to say. He had never considered having children of his own. Even with Scott. But, maybe, if that’s what Scott wanted. He sat up and laid a hand on Scott’s shoulder.  
“Baby, do you want kids?”  
“As Pathfinder---“  
“I’m not asking the Pathfinder.” He wrapped his arms around Scott, putting his head on his shoulder. “I’m asking you.”  
“I am the Pathfinder.”  
“And I love your choice of uniform tonight, Pathfinder”, he said, running a hand over Scott’s bare stomach.  
“Reyes, I’m being---“  
“And were you the Pathfinder when you were under me, begging for more?”  
“I’m always the Pathfinder.”  
“Not always.”

He grabbed Scott’s hand in his, pulling him around to face him.  
“Now answer the question.”  
“I told you. It’s my duty---“  
“If you weren’t Pathfinder, how would you answer?”  
“But I---“  
“Humour me. Pretend you’re Sara.”  
“Sara wants kids.”  
“And Scott wants?”

Scott sighed and picked at the blanket, not meeting his eyes.  
“I don’t know. Anytime I pictured myself around kids, it was as their uncle. I have all these plans for when Sara has kids. I’m going to spoil them rotten.”  
“But what about you?” He put a hand under Scott’s chin, raising his head so he’d meet his eyes. “What do you want, baby?”  
“No?”  
“There’s your answer then.”

He lay back down, pulling Scott down with him.  
“Go back to sleep. You can tell Addison to shove it in the morning.” He closed his eyes.  
“Reyes?”  
“Just you. That’s all I need. Go to sleep.”  
“Are you---“  
“Sure?” He opened his eyes. “Baby, I love you.” He kissed him. “You’re all I ever wanted. All I never thought I’d have. I’m so lucky.”

He jumped as something clanked in the vents above the bed.  
“What was that?”  
“No idea.” Scott kissed his neck. “How about I show you how lucky you really are?”  
“No idea?” He pushed Scott away. “Then how can you be so calm?”  
“I trust my AI.” Scott pushed him flat on his back and straddled him. “I trust my engineer.” Scott grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. “And I trust my ship. She’s never let me down once.” Scott leaned down and kissed him. “Just like you.”  
“Okay. I get that.” You put people you trust in the positions you needed and you let them do their jobs. The Collective operated exactly like that. But one thing was still bothering him. “I just want to say one thing more.”  
“What is it?”

Scott loosened his grip on his wrists and he took advantage of that, flipping their positions. Scott laughed as he leaned in close.  
“You forget something, Pathfinder.”  
“What’s that, Charlatan?”  
“I like being top.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other pairings, I can see kids in their future but I never can with Reyes and Scott. I don't know why.


End file.
